


Your Best Shot

by RedfieldandNivans



Series: Random Nivanfield Shorts [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), NivanField - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Piers, M/M, NSFW, No real timeline to this one, One-Shot, Piers seduces Chris, Post RE6, Random Nivanfield Short, Sex, Stand Alone, first time fun, top!Chris, trying first-person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldandNivans/pseuds/RedfieldandNivans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is horny as hell and it's all Piers' fault.</p><p>A sexy-but-short first person one-shot of the Nivanfield boys messing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> For my Piers. Because you turn me on so bad sometimes it hurts to keep it in!

Gods he felt good beneath me.

Piers gave into my gentle pushing and relaxed face down into the mattress. I wasn’t entirely sure how I was going to get my dick into him. Or if he would even let me. But I was going to try.

He seemed willing enough, laying still beneath me and grasping back at my thigh. His hand encouraged me, rubbing my skin, gripping the muscle there possessively and tugging me further down on top of him. His ass ground up against my erection and I could sense him smiling in the darkness at my body’s obvious enthusiasm. He was pleased with himself for getting me so worked up. The thought made me harder still.

 _“Mmm, someone’s pack’n.”_ He purred, reaching between us to grip my length.

His firm grasp had me edging already and I panted into his back like the horny animal I was. Piers hadn’t done anything yet and here I was ready to fuck his _anything_. It had been an awful long time since anyone had seduced me like this let alone touched me….

 _“Shit…”_ I half panted half laughed, watching him stroke me off with one hand behind his back. “You keep doing that and I’m gonna cum all over your back."

“Already?”

I felt his fingers wander to my balls, tickling them before cupping them and rolling them lightly in his warm palm. I didn’t have to answer him. He could tell I wasn’t lying.

“Well as long as you can keep that stiffy, I don’t care how many times you cum on me.”

I couldn’t tell if that was an invite or a challenge. Either way he may as well have stuck a finger up my ass because I was seconds away from taking him up on it.

“Yes Sir.”

I grinned into the toned hills of his sexy back, licking small hungry trails across his smooth skin like I hadn’t eaten anything so tantalizing in years. (Truth be told I hadn’t!)

Satisfied with my answer, his hand retreated back to the mattress. He pushed himself back up into me with his hips. His firm cheeks fit my swollen member between them snugly and he slid them up and down rougher now, grinding my hard on with an eagerness that told me he wanted me to either fuck him or cum once before the real fun started….

 _“Now hit me with your best shot,”_ he snickered.

Famous last words.

 

 


End file.
